Liu the Anonymous vs Obiekt X
Zapoznaj się z tymi pastami: (Liu the Anonymous) http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Historia_Liu_-_brata_Jeffa (Obiekt X) http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Obiekt_X _____________________________________________________________________________________ PUNKT WIDZENIA LIU: Szedłem przez las. Mijałem drzewa rośliny, strumyki. W pewnym momencie potknąłem się o wystający z ziemi korzeń drzewa. Upadłem na miękkie runo leśne. Wstałem i zdjąłem moją maskę z twarzy w celu sprawdzenie czy upadek jej nie uszkodził. Nie była pęknięta, ale było na niej coś co przykuło moją uwagę. Na masce znajdowała się dziwna czarna breja. Spojrzałem na miejsce mojego upadku. Było tam tego więcej. Dużo więcej. Ta breja ciągnęła się w głąb lasu. -Co do cholery? – pomyślałem Poszedłem śladem czarnej mazi. Za cholerę nie miałem pojęciach to mogło być. Jakiś kosmita, potwór. Ta breja skojarzyła mi się z Eyeless Jackiem ale to nie mógł być on. Za dużo tego tu było. O wiele za dużo. Szedłem śladem breji. Idąc mijałem zwłoki zwierząt. Znaczy to co z nich zostało. Były to same szkielety. Wyglądało to jakby ktoś połykał zwierzę w całości, trawił, a następnie wypluwał szkielet. Żaden człowiek by tego nie zrobił. Nagle usłyszałem bulgotanie, a po chwili ujrzałem to coś. Była to istota składająca się z mazi układająca się w istotę humanoidalną. Z pleców tego czegoś wystawały macki. TO było odwrócone ode mnie tyłem. W obawie o własne życie cofnąłem się do tyłu jak najciszej tylko mogłem. Niestety, gałązka na którą nadepnąłem wydała z siebie trzask. Bestia odwróciła się w moją stronę. Zacząłem panicznie uciekać. Po chwili wydawało mi się, że zgubiłem to coś. Po mimo to wyszedłem z lasu i poszedłem w kierunku jednego z domów. Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, drzwi domu otworzyłem wytrychem i wszedłem do czyjegoś domu. Najprawdopodobniej aktualnie nikogo tam nie było, albo miał bardzo mocny sen, ponieważ po mimo hałasu który robiłem nikt nie zszedł na parter sprawdzić. W panicznie wręcz szybkim tempie przeszukiwałem szafki w poszukiwaniu czegoś co by mi się przydało w walce z potworem. Nic w nich nie było. Wszedłem do garażu w poszukiwaniu czegoś przydatnego. Jaka wielka była moja radość kiedy ujrzałem dwa karnistry benzyny w rogu garażu. Chwyciłem je i pobiegłem w stronę lasu. Kiedy dotarłem do lasu w ekstremalnie szybki tempie zacząłem rozlewać benzynę w jednym miejscu. Kiedy w karnistrach nie było już ani kropli benzyny kucnąłem obok miejsca rozlania łatwopalnej cieczy i zacząłem czekać na pojawienie się tajemniczego stwora. Nie musiałem długo czekać. Po chwili przede mną pojawiło się to coś. Niestety nie stanął w miejscu rozlania benzyny, więc zacząłem walkę. Szybko pobiegłem do miejsca gdzie rozlałem łatwopalną ciecz. Stwór zaszarżował w moim kierunku i chwycił mnie ręką za szyję. Szarpałem się, wyrywałem , ale to nic nie dawało. Nagle stwór zrobił coś czego się nie spodziewałem. Mianowicie, przemówił do mnie: -Jakieś ostatnie słowa? -Ty umiesz mówić? -zapytałem się zdziwiony. -Też byłem kiedyś człowiekiem – odrzekł stwór – to były twoje ostatnie słowa? -Nie- odpowiedziałem – Pieprz się – dokończyłem i wbiłem stworowi nóż w rękę. Chociaż mutant pochłonął nóż puścił mnie. Ja odskoczyłem i wyjąłem zapalniczkę z mojej kieszeni. -Co ty chcesz zrobić? – zapytał się mnie stwór. -Patrz gdzie stoisz! – zaśmiałem się po czym szybko zapaliłem zapalniczkę i rzuciłem nią w benzynę. Potwór zapłonął i zaczął wydawać siebie jęki. Patrzyłem na palącego się mutanta. Był to najlepszy widok od paru dni. Po chwili jego krzyki ustały. Popatrzył się na mnie i powiedział: -Myślisz, że mogę być pokonany przez zwykłego człowieka?! – wydarł się. -Tak – powiedziałem – tak myślę. -To się grubo mylisz – odrzekł stwór – teraz jestem jeszcze potężniejszy! Dopiero teraz zdałem sobie sprawę co zrobiłem. Ulepszyłem go. Teraz był płonący. Wyciągnął swoje długie płonące macki w stronę mnie. Próbowałem uciekać, ale po chwili macki potwora chwyciły mnie za żebra. Strasznie piekło. -Hahahahahaha – zaśmiał się stwór – płoń jak w piekle. Ból był niewyobrażalnie silny. Przecież chwycił mnie płonącą macką. Po chwili poczułem odór palącego się mięsa. Było to moje mięso. Czułem, że zaraz umrę. Powoli zacząłem zamykać oczy. Ale nagle powróciły do mnie wspomnienia. Wspomnienia związane z Jeffem. -Jeff… Zemsta… - pomyślałem. Nie mogłem teraz zginąć, nie teraz. Zebrałem całą moją siłę i wyrwałem się z uścisku potwora i zacząłem uciekać w stronę domu z którego wziąłem benzynę. Potwór zaczął mnie gonić ale ja byłem szybszy. Dotarłem do domu. PUNTK WIDZENIA OBIEKTU X: Zacząłem gonić tego nędznego człowieka. Nie wiem jakim cudem wyrwał się z mojego uścisku ale to świadczyło o jego sile. Nie będę go już lekceważyć. Wreszcie dotarłem do domu. Wszedłem do środka ciekaw co tym razem wymyśli ten człowiek w masce. Nikogo nie zastałem. Zajrzałem do salonu. Na stole leżała kartka z napisem: Odkręciłem gaz. Będzie bombowo! Spojrzałem na swoje płonące ręce. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że to był mój koniec. PUNKT WIDZENIA LIU: Usłyszałem wybuch. Odwróciłem się i zaśmiałem się. Poszedłem w stronę lasu. Breję miałem na całym ubraniu -Jak ja to zmyję? - zastanawiałem się. Kategoria:Fanpasta